Sucedió en Navidad
by Dryadeh
Summary: Oliver se negó a besar a Katie bajo el muérdago, y ella quiere saber por qué. Tal vez sea cierto que en Navidad parece más fácil que los sueños se hagan realidad. Katie&Oliver. Regalo para y0misma


_Este fic va dedicado a_ **y0 misma**_. Dijo que soñaba con un fic Oliver/Katie, espero, aunque sea algo pretencioso por mi parte, haber cumplido un poquito tu sueño. Va por ti, linda._

* * *

**Sucedió en Navidad**

A Katie le encantaba la Navidad. Le encantaba se le congelara la punta de la nariz cada vez que pasaban por alguno de los patios internos de Hogwarts, le encantaba cruzarse con sus compañeros, con medio rostro oculto por las bufandas de gruesa lana de colores y que las mejillas se le pusieran coloradas por el frío. Le gustaba mirar por la ventana y ver los terrenos de Hogwarts cubiertos de nieve, y a los estudiantes inmersos en una de esas guerras de bolas de nieve en las que todos acababan empapados, helados y con las barriga llena de agujetas de tanto reírse. Le gustaba desayunar chocolate caliente y ver los enormes árboles de Navidad adornados que había en cada esquina del Gran Comedor. Y adoraba que las barandillas estuvieran cubiertas de guirnaldas y bolas de colores y encontrar un ramillete de muérdago en cada rincón.

Había quién pensaba que la Navidad era sólo para los niños, pero a Katie le daba igual. En ese caso, ella era una niña.

Y estaba convencida de que había alguien más que lo pensaba. Por ejemplo un aburrido muchacho de séptimo, con la espalda tan ancha como fruncido solía llevar su ceño. A Oliver Wood no le gustaba la Navidad, aunque no era de extrañar. Katie estaba convencida de que sólo le gustaba el quidditch y que no podía entender que durante las Navidades el resto del mundo pareciera olvidarse del deporte mágico. Decía que era una fiesta ridícula que sólo servía para distraerles de sus "_verdaderas preocupaciones_", preocupaciones que obviamente se referían al quidditch.

Katie podía entender que no le gustaran las Navidades, pero esa no era razón para que fuera por ahí malhumorado, interviniendo en las conversaciones sólo para gruñir y mirando a cada bola de Navidad como si fuera su enemigo mortal. Sinceramente, no entendía como unas fiestas en las que se suponía que debía reinar la paz, la armonía y los buenos deseos podían ponerle de tan mal humor.

Tampoco entendía por qué le gustaba alguien tan gruñón y ermitaño, pero el hecho es que llevaba años colada por Oliver Wood. Probablemente desde esa primera vez que lo vio en lo alto de una escoba, arriesgándose a caer desde una altura considerable con tal de proteger los aros. Quizás le atraía tanto por esa pasión, esa absoluta dedicación que ponía en todo lo que hacía. Tal vez porque sus manos eran tan anchas y su gesto tan firme que le transmitía seguridad, confianza y protección. A lo mejor por ese aire misterioso de andar pensando siempre en otras cosas que tenía.

Pero no podía perdonarle que estuviera estropeándole sus Navidades, porque sí, exactamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido dos días atrás, cuando todo el equipo de quidditch menos Oliver se había enzarzado en una batalla de bolas de nieve. Vale que a Oliver le hubiera sentado algo mal que hubieran preferido pelear con la nieve, disfrutar un poco de sus vacaciones, en lugar de ir al entrenamiento extra y voluntario que él les había propuesto. Era comprensible que se sintiera algo molesto porque le hubieran dejado plantado –aunque nadie había prometido ir, para algo era voluntario –pero eso no justificaba que hubiera estado a punto de aporrear a los gemelos con su escoba cuando éstos encantaron un par de bolas de nieve para que le persiguieran, a fin de picarle para que se uniera a la pelea. Y en absoluto tenía ningún derecho a mirarla como si le hubiera traicionado, como si se hubiera esperado eso de los demás, pero de ella no. Bueno, Katie era libre¿no? y él era un imbécil por molestarse más con ella que con los demás.

Además, no sabía si le interesaba alguien tan rencoroso como Oliver. Porque él era un rencoroso y se había vengado de ella, y de menuda manera.

Todas las Navidades, los gemelos acostumbraban a colgar un ramillete de muérdago en el hueco que daba al retrato de la Señora Gorda y se pasaban el día en la Sala Común, esperando que dos pobres incautos se olvidarán del muérdago y pasaran bajo él a la vez. Entonces les recordaban que debían besarse mientras el resto de los Gryffindorse les animaba, aplaudía, lanzaba sílbidos y se burlaba amistosamente. Los alumnos de primeros cursos pasaban de uno en uno y tan rápido como una bludger enviada con fuerza, temerosos de coincidir con alguien en el hueco del retrato, pero los más mayores encontraban divertido abordar al chico/a que les gustaba debajo del muérdago para tener una excusa para besarles, así que a espaldas del cuadro de la Dama Gorda se dieron varios besos intencionales.

Katie reconocía que había sido algo estúpida al correr tras Oliver justo cuando él estaba caminando hacia el muérdago. Desde luego, no había sido su intención obligarle a besarla, simplemente necesitaba hablar con él del incidente en la nieve y cuando lo vio cruzar la sala común a toda velocidad, decidió que ese era el mejor momento. Si él hubiera hecho caso de sus llamadas en lugar de detenerse únicamente cuando ella le agarró por un brazo y le obligó a frenarse, nada de eso habría pasado. No hubieran acabado justo debajo del muérdago con una multitud observándoles, entre ellos los gemelos.

-¿Habéis visto dónde estáis? –les preguntó George con una sonrisa picarona.

-Debajo de un muérdago –completó Fred alzando y bajando una ceja insinuantamente –así que…

-¡Toca beso! –dijeron ambos al unísono. Por supuesto, el resto de los alumnos allí congregados, dejaron de fingir que hacían algo y se volvieron hacia Katie y Oliver. Katie miró a Oliver y él la miró a ella. Durante unos instantes, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Katie quería morirse de la vergüenza y Oliver parecía querer matar a alguien.

-¡Que se besen!¡Que se besen! –empezó a corear todo el mundo.

Katie se puso a temblar como un flan mientras se debatía entre buscar una excusa para huir o degollar a los gemelos. Oliver frunció el ceño, sus ojos marrones chispearon como hojas secas ardiendo en una hoguera, la cogió por los hombros y separó los labios. Katie tragó saliva y alzó el rostro hacia él, con el corazón aleteándole en el pecho de pura expectación.

-Esto es una estúpidez –masculló Oliver, y aumentando la presión sobre los hombros de Katie, la apartó casi en volandas de su camino, la soltó y se marchó malhumorado, desapareciendo tras el retrato. La gente dejó de vitorearles rápidamente y en la Sala Común se hizo un silencio enorme. Normalmente, Katie hubiera deseado morirse y desaparecer, pero estaba demasiado furiosa para hacerlo. En su lugar, miró a toda la Sala Común con ira, diciendo a las claras algo como "_A ver quién tiene huevos de reírse_". Y Katie esperaba que alguien lo hiciera, oh, sí, para así poder dejarle la cara como un mapa y desahogarse por lo tremendamente humillada y rechazada que se sentía. Para disfrazar su dolor de rabia y tratar de que su orgullo, y algo peor que latía más abajo, no se sintiera tan mortalmente herido.

Poco a poco dejó de distinguir los rostros que la observaban en un silencio incómodo cuando las lágrimas le abnegaron los ojos, así que se asustó cuando vio dos formas tan cerca de ella.

-Si Oliver no te besa, lo haré yo –dijo George y antes de que Katie pudiera apenas pestañear, George le sujetó el rostro entre las manos y le estampó un beso en los labios. Katie no pudo reaccionar ni decir nada cuando George la soltó, porque Fred tomó su lugar y la besó brevemente también.

-No hagas caso a Oliver, es un poco gilipollas–le aseguró soltándola para pasarle un brazo por los hombros. George le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia la multitud diciéndoles cosas como "ve_nga, venga, se acabó lo que se daba_" o "_lo siento, chicas, hoy no es vuestro día de suerte, sólo el de Katie_" y Katie se sintió un poco menos despreciada.

Pero eso no quitaba que quisiera matar a Oliver lenta y dolorosamente.

¿Tanto le costaba darle un inocente beso bajo el muérdago simplemente por ser Navidad? No hubiera significado nada, pero él hubiera quedado infinitamente mejor, y desde luego ella también.

Nunca nadie había dañado tanto el orgullo, las esperanzas y el corazón de Katie. Si él no quería besarla, Katie no iba a morirse. Tampoco le gustaba tanto. Sólo lo suficiente para querer aporrearle con un bate por lo que le había hecho.

Ella no quería dejar las cosas así, por eso cuando se lo encontró volviendo del campo de quidditch, con la escoba en las manos, los guantes de guardián aún puestos y la bufanda de Gryffindor arrastrándose sobre la nieve, decidió plantarle cara.

-¡Eh, tú! –le increpó. Oliver despegó los ojos del suelo con aire distraído y miró a Katie, justo a tiempo de ver la bola de nieve que se precipitaba hacia él y que le golpeó en toda la frente.

-¿Pero qué… -masculló soltando la escoba y llevándose las manos en la cara.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres imbécil, Wood? –le chilló Katie agachándose para recoger nieve y hacer otra bola. Tomó aire y se la lanzó, golpeándole en el pecho. Oliver ni se movió por el golpe, pero miró a Katie boquiabierto –Porque¿sabes qué¡LO ERES!

-Katie¿qué diantres haces? –gruñó cuando otra bola le dio en todo el estómago.

-¡Tirarte nieve, estúpido¿Te hago un dibujo? –gritó enviándole otro puñado de nieve que le golpeó en un hombro. Molesto, Oliver comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, cubriéndose con las manos para evitar las bolas.

-Katie, deja de comportarte como una niña –le exigió él, comenzando a enfadarse cuando una bola le dio en la cabeza por segunda vez.

-¡Es lo que soy entérate! –Katie se detuvo en su ataque para poder gritarle agusto -¡Soy una puñetera niña a la que le gusta la Navidad y las peleas en la nieve¿está claro?!

Oliver llegó hasta ella y la sujetó hábilmente por ambas muñecas para impedir que le lanzara otro bola de nieve. Presionó su muñeca derecha, haciéndole casi daño, hasta que Katie soltó la bola de nieve, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo furioso que estaba él.

-Katie –barbotó y su aliento parecía vapor por el frío que hacía -¿puedo saber qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Tan horrible soy? –preguntó ella bajando la voz. De repente se sentía tonta e infantil por haber reaccionado así y sobre todo muy desolada. Desde luego, la mejor manera de conseguir que el chico que le gustaba se fijara en ella después de haberse negado a besarla bajo el muérdago, no era darle una paliza a base de bolas de nieve. Además, no soportaba las ganas de llorar que sentía, ni la mirada insistente que había en sus ojos.

-¿Horrible? –repitió él como si nunca hubiera oído esa palabra, y aflojó la presión en las muñecas de Katie, pero no la soltó. Katie no podría jurarlo porque estaba demasiado congelada para tener demasiado sensibilidad, pero le pareció que los dedos de Oliver masajeaban suavemente la muñeca que antes le había apretado con fuerza -¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no quisiste besarme bajo el muérdago –dijo ella y sus labios se arrugaron e un puchero que la hicieron sentirse aún más ridícula y boba –No era tan difícil¿sabes? Fred y George me besaron y no se murieron del asco.

-¿Qué Fred y George… -Oliver pareció quedarse sin voz y soltó a Katie. Sus manos cayeron pesadamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo, extrañando su contacto.

-Pues sí, lo hicieron, me besaron –replicó Katie desafiante y le miró a los ojos, pestañeando con fuerza para borrar las lágrimas –como se besan todas las personas que coinciden bajo el muérdago. Menos tú y yo, claro, tú simplemente huiste como si yo fuera una especie de troll o un calcetín maloliente. Era sólo un estúpido beso, no creo que te hubiera costado tanto.

-Katie –dijo él con voz más suave y la miró de una manera que hizo que se sintiera incómoda y muy rara –si no te besé no fue porque te considere horrible o un troll, y mucho menos un calcetín maloliente.

-Entonces¿por qué? –le preguntó ella con un tono que le sonó demasiado desesperado para su gusto –Y no me digas que es porque consideras lo del muérdago una estúpida tradición y que la Navidad es para los niños o algo por el estilo.

Oliver sonrió y Katie sintió que algo se removía en su estomago. Oliver sonreía demasiado poco y ella no entendía por qué. Le quedaba muy bien esa sonrisa.

-Tampoco es por eso–suspiró y a ella le sorprendió el aire triste de su expresión –este es mi último año en Hogwarts, Katie.

-¿Y? –preguntó ella arrugando la frente, confudida. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con el hecho de que se hubiera negado a besarla bajo el muérdago?

Oliver resopló y Katie se quedó asombrada al darse cuenta de que estaba nervioso. Oliver nunca se ponía nervioso, siempre parecía tan decidido y seguro de lo que hacía…

-Que no quiero besarte porque no podría hacerlo sólo una vez, y cuando acabe el curso tendré que irme –dijo en voz baja y lenta, en el tono que se emplea para hacer una confesión.

Katie se quedó sin palabras. Se hubiera esperado cualquier explicación antes que esa, cualquiera.

-Oliver –logró decir y no fue capaz de decir nada más. Quería besarle y quería llorar, y a la vez quería pegarle por ser tan idiota.

-Sólo me quedan unos meses aquí, y para mí será más fácil irme si… -carraspeó y se metió las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos de su túnica con aire hosco –bueno, ya sabes, si no pasa nada entre los dos.

-Oliver –repitió Katie enternecida y alargó una mano para acariciarle el rostro. Estaba frío y si se acercaba lo suficiente, Katie podía intuir los puntitos de una barba incipiente –eres un poco tonto.

Él frunció el ceño y se tensó, ofendido, pero no se apartó de la mano de Katie. Porque no quería hacerlo.

-No puedes controlar y planear todo. Aún faltan seis meses para que te vayas y tal vez acabemos a escobazos mucho antes. Además¿qué importa que acabes los estudios¿Acaso vas a irte a otro planeta? –le explicó ella, medio irritada, medio ilusionada -Volveremos a vernos si es lo que te preocupa. Y tal vez que nos besemos no sea lo más práctico, pero es lo que más me apetece en este momento. Así que –Katie se puso de puntillas y echó sus brazos al cuello de Oliver -¿ahora que no hay muérdago ni ochocientas personas mirando, vas a besarme o tendré que besarte yo?

Oliver posó sus manos en la cintura de Katie con cierta torpeza y la miró a los ojos.

-No sé si… -comenzó, pero Katie estaba tan cerca, mirándole tan fijamente y sus fríos dedos le acariciaban la nuca de tal modo que no podía pensar –qué diantres…

Bajó el rostro hacia Katie y hundió su boca en la de ella. Porque tal vez, después de todo, Katie tenía razón en todo. Porque tal vez no era tan prudente como le gustaba pensar, ni tampoco tan racional. Porque a lo mejor, después de todo, la Navidad no era una tradición tan ridícula e infantil. O sí lo era, pero tenía cosas buenas, como el muérdago y la chica que le volvía loco, esperando a que él la besara.

Porque parecía que en Navidad, era más fácil que los sueños se hicieran realidad.

* * *

_Se acerca la Navidad y adoro esta época del año. Lo que más me gusta de la Navidad es hacer y recibir regalos. Espero que te guste el mío, y0misma._

_**Feliz Navidad a todas**, que vuestros sueños se hagan realidad :)_

_Haced realidad el mío y dadme vuestra opinión xp juju._

Con mucho cariño y muérdago, Dry!


End file.
